ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Crapture the Flag
The two teams are split up into two separate lands, teams must destroy each others land to win immunity. If a camper is "shot", they are out of the game. As the challenge starts, one team realizes that they have no weapons except one. As the battle is occurring, alliances are tested, and one new surprising alliance is formed between two females who are totally different. Throughout the challenge, alliances are crippled a bit and relationships are getting awkward. One team starts to lose all its members, and it is up for one female camper to save her team, however she accidentally made a wrong decision which lead her team to losing. At the end of the night, one camper is sent home due to her terrible mistake and her sexual personality. Plot Killer Koopas ''' In Crapture the Flag, the Koopas start to talk serious strategy. Starlow struggles to understand what Carl is saying, doesn't know how he manages to breathe with his mask on. Kamek confides in Wario to eliminate Toadette at the next chance they get, and pushes Wario to stop being lazy or he will end up going home instead. Wario doesn't care and farts in Kamek's direction causing him to run out of the mess hall. Luigi is noticed by Starlow, to his own surprise, and she welcomes him to the team after he agrees to team up to eliminate Toadette as well. Luigi later says that with him "officially" being on the team he will out beat his brother. During the challenge the Koopas get the Dry Desert Base as a World Base. Daisy is ecstatic at their amount of weapons, due to Jimmy's mishap, and later she claims that she likes to "drink the fruit punch that squirts out of the victims that I shoot". Starlow is annoyed because Toadette thinks that she can barge in and control things, to which Toadette says that this is a cutthroat game. While making a plan of attack Daisy accidentally shoots Toadette and she dies. As Kamek, Starlow, Carl and Daisy charge the Star Sprite base, Kamek dies and they retreat. However, when they get back to camp they are greeted with a grenade and they are all sent to the prison, save for Carl, where Birdo makes it explode. Carl ends up winning immunity for the team when the flag shoots into the air, due to the explosion, and into his hands. '''Screaming Star Sprites During this episode Peach starts off by ignoring Mario's requests to eliminate Yoshi again and instead turns to her alliance to eliminate Mimi because she doesn't trust her and she asks how did she do to win the challenge if she didn't have the gun?, at the cost of throwing the challenge. Boo befriends Birdo due to her comical standing and is worried about Peach. When the challenge begins Yoshi is terrified because of the Icy base, due to it being frozen water, which Peach calmy reminds him of. The crate the Star Sprites receive is empty, due to Jimmy only putting weapons in the other crate. Peach tells Birdo not to harass Yoshi if she wants him to be in their alliance, which Birdo fails at. Mario sends Peach and Mimi to spy on the Koopas, after the two have a quarrel, and sends himself to find the flag, leaving Boo, Bowser and Yoshi to guard while Birdo hides their flag. Bowser takes some pills to appear muscular to impress Peach who, ultimately, is not impressed. Peach tells Mimi that she does not like nor trust her, but Mimi convinces her that in order to get rid of the strong players, (Mario and Bowser) they needed to work together. Peach considers a temporary alliance while Mimi plans on stealing Peach's alliance all together. Birdo hides the flag and returns to camp, chasing Yoshi and Boo gets eliminated from the challenge via Daisy. Bowser then eliminates Kamek from the challenge and is left the only one guarding the base. Yoshi attempts to get the "flag" from Birdo but she gives him a heart attack and Birdo searches for the prison where the eliminated contestants are held. Mario finds the Killer Koopas flag behind some cacti and tosses a grenade which kills everyone (including himself) except for Carl. Birdo finds the prison but accidentally causes it to explode, giving Carl the flag and causing the Star Sprites lose. At the elimination Mario thought that Mimi was going home, and Peach thought Bowser was going home, but Mimi had taken control of Peach's alliance an eliminated Birdo, much to her liking and Peach and Mario's dislike. Birdo's Journey on TDIR Birdo's time on TDIR was extremely interesting. Sonce episode 1, she was always following Yoshi, and stalking him because she thought they had "something". According to Birdo, Yoshi and her are engaged, however Yoshi does not approve it. The "couple" was extremely halarious. Birdo always stalked Yoshi every episode, however she wouldn't always focus just on him. Birdo formed an alliance with Peach and Boo to get rid of Mimi, however as time went by she seemed to care less about the alliance. Birdo seemed to care less about the money and more about her relationship with Yoshi. Birdo was not just some freak, she actually had a real personality. Boo mentioned in episode 7, that Birdo was pretty chill when ever she wasn't around Yoshi. Sadly her time on TDIR came to an end when she accidentally let her team down. In the end she felt disappointed because she had to leave her BF behind. It seemed that Birdo had a long journey on TDIR because she made every episode epically halarious. Contestants still in the competition